kaloswarfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Grade There are 6 different grades of item. Any weapon, piece of armor or accessory will fall under one of these grades. The following describe the additional benefits of each grade: *'White - Normal' #No additional benefits *'Green - Magical' #A percentage (up to 10%) increase to one of your Statistics *'Blue - Mystical' #A percentage (up to 10%) increase to two of your Statistics *'Yellow - Rare' #A percentage (up to 10%) increase to two of your Statistics #A Bonus for a particular Attribute *'Purple - Unique' #A percentage (up to 10%) increase to two of your Statistics #A Bonus for a particular Attribute #+1 to the level of all of your Skills *'Gold - Legendary' #A percentage (up to 10%) increase to two of your Statistics #A Bonus for a particular Attribute #+3 to the level of all of your Skills Attribute Specific Bonuses You must have a matching attribute to gain the bonuses offered by the rarer items. The bonuses available are: EITHER: *A percentage (up to 10%) increase to Damage and/or Defence for players of either Fire, Wind, Earth or Ice OR: *+1 to +4 added to all of your Statistics for players with the Lightning Attribute Unique and Legendary items can have bonuses for two different Attributes. You can also enchant any of these items with a Book of Creation or a Book of Destruction. This will change (for example) a Buckler+0 to a Buckler+1. Doing this increases the Damage and/or Defence of an item and decreases the weight. You cannot change the grade of an item nor affect any of it's Bonus Options. Weapons Each job can only use certain weapons. The weapons are unique to a class - no weapon can be used by 2 different classes. Swordsman Common Short Sword.png|Short Sword Long Sword.png|Long Sword War Sword.png|War Sword Unique UniqueSword1.png|Blood Soul UniqueSword2.png|Head Striker UniqueSword3.png|Cloud Frame Legendary LegendarySword1.png|Blood moon Mage Race.png|Mage Race LegendarySword3.png|??? Thief Common Dagger.png|Dagger Durk.png|Durk Kukuri.png|Kukuri Unique Ripper.png|Ripper Heart Break.png|Heart Break UniqueKnife3.png|Elementa sharp Legendary LegendaryKnife1.png|Shadow Killer LegendaryKnife2.png|??? Ghost Frame.png|Ghost Frame Mage Common Short Staff.png|Short Staff Long Staff.png|Long Staff Long War Staff.png|Long War Staff Unique Vein Ash.png|Vein Ash UniqueStaff2.png|Dark Saver UniqueStaff3.png|Chromatic of Mana Legendary LegendaryStaff1.png|Rune Master LegendaryStaff2.png|??? LegendaryStaff3.png|??? Archer Common Short Bow.png|Short Bow Long Bow.png|Long Bow Long War Bow.png|Long War Bow Unique Eagle Eye.png|Eagle Eye UniqueBow2.png|Raven crow UniqueBow3.png|Storm Spike Legendary LegendaryBow1.png|Soul Killer LegendaryBow2.png|??? LegendaryBow3.png|Gold strike arc Armor Currently, the only restriction in the game with armor is that shields are limited to swordsmen. Shields Common Buckler.png|Buckler Round Battle Shield.png|Round Battle Shield Tower Shield.png|Tower Shield Unique Luna.png|Luna UniqueShield2.png|Storm Shield UniqueShield3.png|Verity Keep Legendary LegendaryShield1.png|Ghost Defender LegendaryShield2.png|Storm chaser LegendaryShield3.png|Waffe Bizarre Buckler.png|Ring Round Battle Shield.png|Ring of Solomon Tower Shield.png|Ring of Nibelung Helmets Common Cap.png|Cap Leather Cap.png|Leather Cap Helm.png|Helm Unique Shade Bonnet.png|Shade Bonnet Balrog Cask.png|Balrog Cask UniqueHelmet3.png|Valkyrie of Glory Legendary LegendaryHelmet1.png|Paegent crown LegendaryHelmet2.png|Steel Shade LegendaryHelmet3.png|??? Body Armor Common Quilt Armor.png|Qualt armor Leather Armor.png|Leather Armor Breast Plate.png|Breast Plate Unique UniqueArmor1.png|Hawkmail UniqueArmor2.png|Blink Arcform UniqueArmor3.png|Balrog Skin Legendary LegendaryArmor1.png|Simon's Robe LegendaryArmor2.png|The Gladiatus Vein LegendaryArmor3.png|Revivor sun tan Gloves Common Leather Gloves.png|Leather Gloves Chain-mail Gloves.png|Chain-mail Gloves Plate Gloves.png|Plate Gloves Unique Vampire Gloves.png|Vampire Gloves UniqueGloves2.png|Blood Fist UniqueGloves3.png|??? Legendary LegendaryGloves1.png|Dracula's Grasp LegendaryGloves2.png|Soul Drainer LegendaryGloves3.png|Laden Boots Common Leather Boots.png|Leather Boots Light Plate Boots.png|Chain Boot CommonBoots3.png|Light Plate Boot Unique Gore Foot.png|Gore Foot UniqueBoots2.png|Silk Weeb UniqueBoots3.png|War Traveller's Legendary LegendaryBoots1.png|Inferno Stride LegendaryBoots2.png|Water Walk LegendaryBoots3.png|??? Accessories Rings Ring.png|Ring Ring of Solomon.png|Ring of Solomon Ring3.png|Ring of Nibelung Amulets Amulet.png|Amulet Amulet2.png|Rising Sun Amulet3.png|Gold Scarab Potions Health Potion.png|Health Potion Mana Potion.png|Mana Potion Recovery Potion.png|Recovery Potion Special Items Old Pocket.png|Old Pocket Mystical Pocket.png|Mystical Pocket Book of Creation.png|Book of Creation Book of Destruction.png|Book of Destruction Vow of Stat.png|Vow of Stat Vow of Skill.png|Vow of Skill Vow of Knowledge.png|Vow of Knowledge Vow of Wisdom.png|Vow of Wisdom Category:Item